Parce que tu me fais tourner la tête
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Edward et Bella, se rencontrent, découvre les plaisirs du sexe dans un ascenseur... Torride, me direz vous? Attendez de voir la suite... Sexe 16 Langage cru... Vous êtes prévenues.
1. Chapter 1

**Oyé, oyé ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas... Je suis bel et bien de retour!  
Va y'avoir du changement, vous êtes prévenues!  
J'ai décidé qu'il fallait bien remettre les petites p*tasses anonymes à leurs places et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une histoire bien corsé niveau sexe? Rien.  
Je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver mes fidèles, mais en tout cas... Accrochez vos ceinture. Je vous embarque dans une histoire drôle et très lemoné !**

Certaines d'entres vous auront déjà lue cet OS, normal puisque c'est un OS Cadeau, pour Lisa. Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lue, sachez que ce n'est que le premier jet... Que cet histoire promets bien des fous-rires.

Lily Rose et MlleLiz ont jouées les bétas :)

L'horloge de l'église du centre-ville sonne et je sais d'avance que je suis en retard. Je suis toujours en retard mais après tout, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Je vous vois, là, avec votre sourcil relevé… Faites comme si c'était vrai, s'il vous plaît…

Je passe la vitesse supérieure et prie pour ne pas me retrouver coincée dans les bouchons. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Je suis infirmière de nuit depuis plus de cinq ans déjà. J'ai eu mon diplôme haut la main et j'ai fait mon petit bout de chemin au Harborview Medical Center. Bien évidement, faire ce métier a été une décision sérieuse à prendre mais lorsque j'ai commencé les études pour passer le diplôme, j'ai senti au plus profond de moi-même que j'étais faite pour ça. Et cette passion dévorante ne m'a pas lâchée depuis.

J'arrive enfin à l'hôpital et je ne prends même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur ma montre. Je me connais, au minimum dix minutes de retard…

Je cours comme une dératée vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, me félicitant mentalement d'avoir enfilé ma blouse et mon pantalon avant de venir. Bien sûr, je n'ai presque pas assez de retard, du coup les éléments se liguent tous contre moi. Alors que les portes coulissantes en verre de l'hôpital sont censées s'ouvrir, elles restent obstinément fermées et je m'étale lamentablement contre ces dernières. _**(n/L saloperie de portes)**_ Le choc est rude et je prie tous les dieux et divinités que j'ai en mémoire pour ne pas m'être cassé quoi que ce soit.

J'ai à peine le temps de me reculer, de secouer la tête…. Qu'un Dieu grec au sourire rayonnant apparaît derrière ces deux mégères. **_(n/L soupir)_**

NOM DE DIEU….

Yeux verts impressionnants, cheveux post ébats apocalyptiques de la mort qui tue, jeans que tu veux arracher avec tes dents… et… le petit bonnet trop mignon dans la petite main.

Sortez les pom-pom girls ! Donnez-moi un O, donnez-moi un U, donnez-moi un I ! Je lui dis oui, quand il veut !

« Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

Comment on parle déjà ? Allez, Bella ! Bouger les lèvres, vibrations des cordes vocales…

« Visiblement, mieux que votre nez… » Qui qu'a dit ça?! L'exorciste, sors de mon corps !

Il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et porte directement la main à son nez, qui saigne abondamment sur sa chemise de bûcheron, maintenant que j'y pense. ( n/L malheur tu as osé me le défigurer… sacrilège)

" Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? " Je demande machinalement en lui tenant le bras et en le traînant derrière moi vers un box de consultation.

Alors qu'il se lance dans une explication hilarante, mêlant un poteau, un chien lui courant après et un pari idiot, il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, son regard bloquant sur une partie particulière de mon anatomie.

" Dites, le play-boy…" j'attrape son dossier et repère son nom " Monsieur Edward Cullen, si vous me disiez exactement où vous avez mal, ailleurs que votre nez bien évidemment, dans ce cas précis ça parait évident, et que vous cessiez de reluquer impunément mon soutien-gorge qui tente visiblement de se faufiler en dehors de ma blouse et qui s'est permis d'en faire sauter chaque pression?"

Je tente un sourire maladroit tout en la reboutonnant avec calme. J'avais une chance sur trois de tomber sur ce haut de travail, aujourd'hui. Quand je vous dis que les éléments se sont tous ligués contre moi... C'est une conspiration.

Je me rapproche de lui après lui avoir demandé de s'allonger sur le brancard et commence à ausculter son nez qui devait être si mignon à la base. Pas de doute : Fracture. Mais il est courageux, je le vois serrer les dents et garder son regard ancré dans le mien.

" J'ai surtout mal sur les côtés… Oui, oui… LA ! ", _**( n/L mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? )**_ sa voix est un peu montée dans les aïgus, pourtant sa phrase n'a pas perdu tout son double sens et bien évidemment, est allée directement se loger dans ma petite culotte. Ok, Houston nous avons un problème, gros, le problème ! Cet Edward Cullen est peu à peu en train de m'achever.

J'ôte mes mains de son visage, me les lave de nouveau avec une solution hydro-alcoolique et note mon premier diagnostic sur la tablette.

" Je pense qu'on a une belle fracture, Monsieur Cullen. Il faut que je vous monte en radiologie pour confirmer." Je redresse la tête vers lui et lui offre un sourire encourageant.

Bon, ok, vu comme ça, j'ai un peu l'air d'avoir une double personnalité mais je n'y peux rien. Ce type me fait complètement perdre la tête. Je remonte une à une les deux barrières de sécurité en me coinçant violemment le doigt dans la dernière et menace de lâcher un juron bien senti quand je sens la douleur grimper en flèche. Non, glandes lacrymales, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas maintenant et je ne pleurerai pas comme une enfant qui vient de se faire un petit bobo.

Je redresse fièrement la tête vers lui et me dirige vers la pharmacie au pas de course. Ce type a visiblement besoin de morphine et moi aussi, si je le pouvais. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Une faute professionnelle n'est pas la bienvenue dans mon dossier. J'attrape tout ce qu'il me faut et retourne vers lui. Je compte dans ma tête de sorte à ce que je n'ai pas à le regarder. Je lui explique qu'il faut que nous prenions l'ascenseur afin de monter à un étage supérieur.

Je tente pendant plusieurs minutes de biper Mike, notre brancardier, mais comme toujours ce dernier ne répond pas. J'imagine qu'il est encore avec Jessica dans l'une des chambres de garde, en train de batifoler comme des bêtes enragées.

Finalement, je dois le déplacer moi même. Je retourne vers lui alors qu'il semble s'être assoupi, je m'arrête quelques instants et profite du spectacle.

Il n'y a pas à dire (:) Edward Cullen est tout sauf vilain à regarder.

Allez, Bella ! Concentration ! Ce type est ton patient et il a manifestement besoin de soins. Je me rapproche encore, m'éclaircie la gorge et attends patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"Allez, Monsieur Cullen ! C'est l'heure de la piqûre !"

J'adore lancer cette phrase avec enthousiasme à mes patients ! Je tente toujours de deviner comment ils vont réagir… En revanche, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'Edward se relève aussi vite. Immédiatement, je vois le sang quitter son visage.

3, 2….

Trop tard… Adieux beaux yeux...Il tombe littéralement en avant, la tête la première dans ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'insistance quelques instants auparavant. Je me retrouve à devoir soutenir tout son poids afin qu'il ne s'étale pas sur le sol et le rallonger.

J'en profite malgré moi, je le jure, pour toucher son corps. Des abdos en béton armés… Des biceps saillants juste ce qu'il faut….

Alerte rouge ! TUUUT TUUUT TUUT TUUUT ! Cerveau en surchauffe! Dysfonctionnement du système !

J'essaye tant bien que mal de le rallonger mais lorsque son corps touche le matelas, tout son poids m'entraîne avec lui et je me retrouve couché contre son corps…. Foutu Karma !

Je réussis à me dépêtrer de son étreinte (à regret, je me dois de l'admettre) et lui fais reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

"Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Cullen ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est Bella Swan, votre infirmière."

Il papillonne des yeux et peu à peu il reprend des couleurs. Je contrôle sa tension, son pouls et échange quelques mots avec lui.

"Tout va bien ? Vous auriez dû me dire que les aiguilles vous fichaient une trouille bleue ! Je veux dire... je vous aurais prévenu… de manière différente, disons ? " Voilà que je me retrouve gênée. Je savais bien que cette petite blague allait me jouer des tours un jour. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la faire !

"Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire mal… Je serai gentille… C'est promis." Je lui offre un sourire encourageant. Je vois peu à peu une jolie teinte rosée prendre possession de ses joues. Craquant. _**( n/L trop mimi)**_

Et me voilà repartie ! Décidément, il est vraiment temps que je m'occupe sérieusement de Libbie, ma libido. Mais hors de question que je me laisse aller avec Sexy Cullen !

Je me concentre, lui explique calmement qu'il serait préférable que je lui pose la perfusion avant de monter à la radio et que la morphine commence à faire effet avant que le médecin prenne ma relève, parce que ce dernier ne se montrera pas aussi délicat que moi. Ici, tout le monde sait que Jacob Black est un bourrin, mais malgré ça, c'est surtout l'un des meilleurs dans le milieu de la rhinoplastie.

"Très bien, allez-y !'' Me lance alors Edward, fermant les yeux et me tendant son bras.

La scène est à mourir de rire mais je me contiens, je ne peux pas me permettre d'éclater de rire alors qu'il semble faire preuve de courage !

Son bras n'est qu'un amas de muscles si contractés que je crains même de briser mon aiguille si je tente de le piquer.

"Monsieur Cullen ? Edward ? Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît." Il faut que je parvienne à le détendre avant de tenter quoi que ce soit où il risque d'avoir mal et de se braquer si je dois de nouveau le piquer dans les heures à venir.

" Écoutez, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance, je vous promets que vous ne sentirez rien ! Tout ira très vite. Mais il faut vraiment que vous vous détendiez. C'est important." Je murmure presque.

J'ai l'impression de parler à un petit chiot apeuré, coincé entre le mur et le frigo.

"Allez, respirez un grand coup. A trois, je vous pique. Un, deux…" Je me concentre et le pique le plus rapidement possible. Il retient un petit gémissement. Il est vraiment mignon. Pas courageux, mais mignon.

Je règle le débit de morphine et attends quelques secondes. Je sens son corps se détendre immédiatement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

" Et voilà, Edward ! Ça va mieux?" Je lui tapote de nouveau la main!

Il lâche un énorme soupir et me regarde tout à coup.

" Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Gnéé…. Seins." Oh merde, il divague. Manquait plus que ça.

"Oui Edward, tout va bien. Je vais vous monter au bloc maintenant, d'accord ?" Quand je vous disais que c'était comme parler à un petit chien apeuré?

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas à toute vitesse et je me demande pendant combien de temps il va pouvoir faire ça sans vomir…

"Allez, c'est parti, Edward. On y va." Je soupire et tire le lit avec moi jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je maudis Mike encore et encore lorsque je heurte la porte de l'ascenseur et qu'Edward explose de rire.

"Ha ! Bella ! Tu as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ! HAHAHAHA" Le bougre, il se fout de moi !

Je parviens tant bien que mal à faire entrer le brancard dans l'ascenseur. Pendant ce temps, Edward se met à chanter un chant de Noël. Oh bordel achevez-moi…

"Edward ? Chuuut… Edward… Vous êtes en train de hurler là…" Je tente tant bien que mal de le calmer un minimum.

"I WISHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… YOU A MERRY CHRIIIIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAAS…" Et c'est reparti.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et c'est parti pour quatre étages. J'appuie un peu trop sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

Edward est de loin l'un des patients les plus canons que j'ai eu mais lorsqu'il est défoncé et qu'il se met à chanter… Disons que son charme s'évapore assez vite...

"Par pitié, faites que ça aille plus vite…" J'invoque toutes les divinités possibles, c'est mon truc… Mais rien ne va plus vite. Au contraire, alors qu'Edward s'endort profondément au bout de seulement un étage, l'ascenseur a une sorte de gros sursaut et se bloque.

Il ne se réveille même pas. Je ne me mets pas à paniquer, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais coincée dans un ascenseur et certainement pas celui-là. Je vérifie le pouls d'Edward et une fois que j'en suis satisfaite, je me laisse tomber au sol et attends patiemment. Je sais qu'il est inutile que j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel puisque ce dernier est hors service depuis des mois maintenant. Cependant je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, j'irai tenter la chose.

Alors Bella, te voilà coincée dans un ascenseur avec un beau gosse profondément endormi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Je soupire et me redresse un peu pour admirer son visage. Il est beau, il a l'air gentil… Peut être un peu boulet sur les bords… _**( n/L euh… un boulet vraiment ?)**_ Après tout, il s'est pris un poteau dans le nez…

Je ris en imaginant la scène. J'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche avec l'espoir secret d'avoir au moins une barre de réseau mais bien évidement, c'est un espoir vite avorté.

Presque une heure est passée lorsque j'entends Edward commencer à gesticuler. Je lui lance un regard mais vois qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés.

Je me retourne vers les chiffres lumineux au-dessus des portes et réalise qu'ils continuent de défiler comme si l'ascenseur continuait de fonctionner normalement. Et bien, voilà qui n'augure rien de bon… Si les chiffres bougent encore, alors les gens vont croire que l'ascenseur fonctionne toujours et iront tout simplement appuyer sur le bouton de celui d'à côté.

Je soupire et me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à regarder ça plus tôt.

Je me redresse et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, peut-être qu'après tout, les gars de la maintenance ont enfin fait leur boulot et ont réparé ce maudit bouton d'alerte.

J'appuie une fois, deux fois… Patiente. Mais rien ne se passe.

D'accord, je ne paniquerai pas. Je réessaye encore une fois. Bon, toujours rien.

"Je crois que ça ne marche pas… Bella." La voix d'Edward me parvient tout doucement.

Je me retourne vers lui et tente d'afficher un air rassurant mais je commence sérieusement à désespérer.

"Edward… Effectivement, ça ne marche pas. Bien dormi? Ça fait un moment qu'on est ici…" Je soupire et avance vers le lit, vérifie ses constantes.

"Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes là ?" Il me demande ça de sa voix rauque, toujours groggy par la morphine. Je me rapproche encore un peu de lui et lui offre un sourire sincère.

"Un petit moment oui. Une heure à peu près. Mais on devrait bientôt sortir." J'essaye d'avoir l'air convaincante. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvée bloquée ici. J'y suis restée plus de trois heures, à appeler à m'en casser la voix. Ce fût sans succès bien évidement puisque je m'étais retrouvée coincée entre deux étages.

"Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous n'avez pas un don de persuasion très prononcé…" C'est à son tour de m'offrir un sourire mais le sien se veut moqueur.

Je fais la moue et décide de ne pas le prendre de travers.

"Désolée, c'est juste que je suis vraiment frustrée. Je veux dire, votre état n'est pas instable, nous n'allions pas en réa mais tout de même. Ça aurait pu arriver et juste parce que des crétins sans cervelle n'ont pas fait ce pourquoi ils sont payés !" Je sens mes nerfs qui commencent à lâcher peu à peu. Je me dois pourtant de garder mon calme, je suis censée être celle qui contrôle la situation.

"Bella, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe et de toute façon, j'ai encore de légers effets de morphine, alors tout va bien se passer. Je me fiche d'attendre des heures." ll me lance un regard brillant et je crois que si je n'étais pas si professionnelle, j'y verrais un véritable sous-entendu sexuel.

Edward Cullen aurait-il des idées derrière la tête ? L'attraction que je ressentais pour lui tout à l'heure est encore plus présente ici, dans cet espace si petit.  
Mon souffle s'accélère, je sens la chaleur se propager dans mes reins. L'envie est en train de prendre possession de moi. Ce n'est pas sérieux, il faut que je me calme.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière afin de m'éloigner de lui, mais la paroi d'acier me coince et je prends conscience de sa présence et de la chaleur de son corps. Il se redresse doucement, passe ses jambes par dessus le lit et me regarde avec encore plus de convoitise. "Bella..." Sa voix est gutturale comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Ne lutte pas mon mignon... Couchez Libbie !

Je ne sais quelle force m'attire à lui. Ses genoux heurtent les miens et alors que ses mains se posent instinctivement sur mes hanches, les miennes s'accrochent à ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par le bonnet qu'il portait tout à l'heure.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que c'est contraire à l'éthique mais je ne peux définitivement pas résister à Edward Cullen.

"Edward, je..." Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je bafouille, perds mes mots. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Et si je le regrettais ensuite?

"Chut Bella. On a peut-être pas beaucoup de temps, alors ne perdons pas une minute. J'en ai envie, tu en as envie. Pourquoi se priver ?"

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui...

Je me laisse facilement convaincre et lorsque ses mains s'aventurent sous ma blouse, je ne recule pas. Je ne lutte plus. J'abandonne la bataille. _**(n/L Ouhhh ça chauffe )**_

De toute façon Bella, je ne te laisserai pas faire. J'attends ce moment depuis qu'on a croisé ce beau gosse alors dis adieu à ta petite culotte !

Quand je vous disais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour Libbie...

Edward fait sauter avec facilité les boutons de ma blouse et semble apprécier cette nouvelle vue. Il s'arrête quelques instants sur ma poitrine avant de s'attaquer directement à mon pantalon.

Mes mains s'empressent de lui retirer ses vêtements et alors que son jean moulant tombe sur ses chevilles, un léger craquement résonne dans la cabine.

Définitivement, Libbie a souvent raison... Adieu petite culotte !

Il l'envoie balader et me saisit par les cuisses afin de me faire grimper au-dessus de lui sur le brancard. Je me félicite d'avoir pensé à bloquer les freins du lit…

Concentre-toi, Bella !

Je me penche vers ses lèvres et hésite. Mais lui ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et m'embrasse avec passion.

Feux d'artifice !

Son baiser est tout sauf doux, il est fougueux, pressé et demandeur. Exactement ce que nous sommes à cet instant précis.

Ses mains détachent mes cheveux et je frissonne lorsqu'ils viennent chatouiller mes épaules. Il me regarde tout en se mordant la lèvre et je me mets à rougir comme une collégienne. Les yeux d'Edward Cullen sont tout sauf faciles à regarder. Il me caresse la joue et je m'autorise à appuyer mon visage contre sa main. C'est un moment qui ne dure que quelques secondes et pourtant, j'ai envie d'y accorder toute mon attention afin d'en garder un souvenir impérissable.

Sa bouche glisse partout, léchant, mordant, grignotant chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Il me colle encore plus contre lui et son sexe entre en contact avec mon intimité, je gémis. Impossible de faire autrement.

Je le sens sourire contre moi et j'attrape ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière afin qu'il me regarde. J'aime ce que je vois en lui. Gentillesse, adoration… Je sens que quelque chose de particulier est en train de se produire… Quelque chose contre lequel je ne pourrai pas me battre bien longtemps.

Attention Bella, il va te faire tourner la tête !

"Edward... J'ai besoin de toi..." Je soupire alors que sa bouche s'amuse avec ma poitrine.

Tout ceci est surréaliste... Je ne suis que sensations, frissons et envie.

Il nous entraîne, nous allongeant.

"Allez, vas-y Bella. Je n'attends que toi." Il me lance encore son sourire ravageur et s'agrippe à mes hanches alors que je me positionne.

Pas le temps pour plus de préliminaires. Je veux Edward Cullen et je l'aurai.

Peu à peu, je prends possession de son corps tout entier. Lorsque j'atteins mon but, je cesse littéralement de respirer et le regarde.

Il a la bouche entrouverte, la tête basculée en arrière… Il est beau, presque un peu trop pour être réel. _**(n/L malgré son nez fracturé ça reste une bombe )**_

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et me mets peu à peu à bouger. Les frottements de son corps contre le mien me font perdre les pédales et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer mes mouvements.

"Bella!" Il crie tout en rouvrant les yeux.

Ses mains s'invitent sur ma poitrine et la caressent alors que je le chevauche littéralement.

Chaleur, plaisir…

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps alors je l'aide à se redresser et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'ai besoin de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus et j'atteins mon plaisir en même temps que lui. L'orgasme nous emporte durant de longues secondes...

Jusqu'à ce que le "Ding" familier des portes de l'ascenseur retentisse derrière nous.

Quand je vous disais... Foutu Karma... Mais sacré Edward Cullen !

Encore meilleur qu'un super cadeau d'anniversaire…

**THE END **

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**Cette histoire est RATED M, donc son contenu sera sexuellement très explicite. J'ai l'âge requis pour les écrire, que celles qui ne l'ont pas s'en aille, que les frustrées partent également. Pour reviewer mon histoire, merci de vous créer un compte.**

**LES REVIEWS ANONYMES NE SONT PAS LUES. NE PERDEZ DONC PAS VOTRE TEMPS. Oh et si l'envie vous prend tout de même, faites donc, moi et mes copines Facebook, on adore se marrer devant les reviews de filles frustrées sans intérêt comme vous. Faites donc…N/L: bon bah ça c'est dit lol**

**CHAPITRE UN :**

_Ses mains glissent sous ma nuisette, caressant sensuellement mes cuisses jusqu'à monter le long de mes hanches. Je me cambre, voulant coller son corps contre le mien sans le pouvoir vraiment. La chaleur dans la chambre fait perler la transpiration sur ma peau et son regard fixe une goutte qui glisse sournoisement entre mes seins. _

_Le temps me parait long, comme suspendu. Il sait pourtant que je déteste qu'il me fasse attendre. _

_Ses mains remontent encore et se saisissent des fines bretelles de mon déshabillé. Mon souffle se coupe alors que j'attends patiemment de voir ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Comme je m'y attendais, il les fait craquer et entraîne le bout de tissu restant vers le bas de mon corps, libérant ma poitrine. Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penche vers moi et saisit un mamelon entre ses dents, suçant, tirant, léchant et me faisant crier de plaisir. _

_Je me saisis de ses cheveux, approchant son visage encore plus près de moi. J'enroule mes cuisses autour de lui, créant une friction que je voudrais plus profonde._

"_Tu es prête, Bella? Je vais te faire l'amour… Encore et encore…" Prononce-t-il. _

BIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Non… NON ! Pas maintenant! Non !

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" Je hurle de rage. Les nuits deviennent de pire en pire…

Voilà deux semaines que ma vie a croisé celle d'Edward. Deux semaines que mes nuits sont un enfer… Enfin, si on veut. Chaque nuit, Edward vient me rejoindre et nous entraîne dans une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable.

Et chaque matin, je me réveille avec le Vésuve entre les cuisses.

Oh et surtout, chaque matin, je dois subir le chantage honteux de Mike et Tanya, le brancardier et l'infirmière les plus mauvais du monde… Ce sont eux qui nous ont surpris Edward et moi dans l'ascenseur et depuis, ma vie au travail est un véritable enfer.

Tous les jours, ils m'accueillent avec quelques piques bien senties pour que je me rappelle qu'ils me tiennent. Tanya m'a coincée dans la réserve et m'a prévenue que si je ne faisais pas tout ce qu'elle et Mike me disaient, alors ils iraient prévenir la direction que l'une des infirmières se tapait des patients dans les ascenseurs et ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air consentants…

Du coup, me voilà obligée de faire des comptes-rendus imprévus, de voir les patients les plus désagréables sous prétexte que sans cela, ils me dénonceraient.

Edward, pas consentant? C'est une blague… !

Voilà donc ma situation en ce lundi matin. La nuit, je suis prisonnière d'un Enfer plus que torride avec Edward et le jour, je me retrouve avec des tortionnaires débiles qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de me persécuter.

Au moins, après ce genre de réveils brutaux, je ne suis jamais en retard. Du coup, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour passer m'acheter des viennoiseries à la nouvelle boulangerie du coin, je mérite bien un peu de réconfort, non ?

L'odeur est délicieuse quand j'entre dans le magasin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser vagabonder mon regard le long des présentoirs. Grillés aux pommes, tartelettes aux fraises, religieuses…. Je retiens un soupir de plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore vers quoi me tourner… J'ai envie de quelque chose de consistant, de très sucré. Mon regard se pose sur une calabraise, une pâtisserie typiquement française et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir l'eau à la bouche. Je m'approche de la vendeuse et attends patiemment mon tour.

Bien évidement, le client devant moi la prend et j'en perds instantanément mon sourire. Décidément…

"Madame, bonjour ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- J'aurais voulu une Calabraise mais…

- Oh attendez une minute !" Me dit-elle.

Elle s'éclipse alors sans même me laisser le temps ? de réagir, dans l'arrière boutique. Elle réapparaît quelques secondes après, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais sans ma calabraise.

"Le patron vous amène ça tout de suite et s'excuse pour la gêne." Me dit-elle d'un ton désolé.

Et bien, avec un accueil pareil au moins, ils peuvent être sûrs que je reviendrai !

Je patiente quelques instants dans un coin, tentant de ne pas gêner les gens derrière moi. Alors que mon regard vagabonde de nouveau sur les viennoiseries, SA voix retentit.

"Bella ?"

Par toutes les chouquettes et croissants de la boulangerie, dites-moi que je rêve !

Je lève la tête aussi vite que je le peux et reste sans voix. Devant moi, un regard surpris et un sourire aux lèvres: Edward et ma calabraise.

_Bah, allez ! Dis quelque chose ! Andouille, ouvre la bouche ! _

"Edward. Salut !" Comment faire plus idiot que ça… Allez-y, si vous trouvez… Dites-le-moi, je vous en prie.

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il fait le tour du comptoir et me tend ma calabraise en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

"Je suis désolé pour l'attente. J'ai écoulé mon stock ce matin et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte assez vite… Cadeau de la maison, bien sûr" Me sourit-il.

Je me saisis de mon gâteau et lui souris gentiment, toujours surprise de le trouver là.

"Alors… Tu… Ça a été, tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis… ?" Chuchote-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Je sens mon visage se réchauffer violemment. Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Que je subis honteusement le chantage des deux débiles ? Je décide d'être franche.

" Et bien… Disons que j'en entends encore parler. Chose que j'aimerai bien éviter sur mon lieu de travail…" Je baragouine malgré moi, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux

" Bella, regarde-moi. Tu as des problèmes à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?" Me demande-t-il tout en redressant mon visage vers lui.

A son toucher, mon corps s'embrase, empêchant mon esprit de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa peau sur la mienne.

" Disons que… J'ai quelques ennuis, oui. Enfin, rien de grave pour l'instant…

- Pour l'instant ?

- Écoute, j'aurais dû savoir rester à ma place et ne pas te sauter dessus comme une nymphomane en manque. Je veux dire, je travaillais, tu étais mon patient et… Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai…

- Complètement perdu le contrôle ? Je te rappelle qu'on était deux. J'espère au moins que tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que ce n'est pas mon cas." Dit-il, sûr de lui.

Mon coeur s'accélère. Bon sang, deux semaines que ce type m'obsède, que je tente désespérément de le sortir de ma tête et voilà qu'il se retrouve devant moi et que je me retrouve répétition le coeur en vrac lorsqu'il me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, non pas que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous mais j'ai bien peur de compliquer encore plus ma situation.

"Je vois que ton nez va mieux." Je souris tout en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

Il soupire tout en appuyant son visage contre ma main.

Je voudrais, pour une fois, ne pas tout compliquer. Rester à ma place, retrouver ma petite vie tranquille. Ce matin, j'aurais donné mon bras pour une nuit complète sans rêves sulfureux nous mettant en scène. Mais maintenant…

"Il faut que j'y aille Edward. Je suis désolée. C'est trop compliqué pour moi tout ça. Je paye encore les conséquences de notre aventure et tu peux me croire, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler." Je lui lance un dernier regard et m'éloigne de lui.

"Bella, attends. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !" Crie-t-il en me suivant jusqu'au trottoir.

J'inspire profondément et reviens sur mes pas. Je me fige lorsque je sens la tension crépitant entre nous.

"Pas le moins du monde. Je ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous." Je lui souris.

Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire ensuite ne va pas lui plaire, je le sais d'avance en voyant l'air ravi incrusté sur son visage après ma révélation.

" Mais toi et moi savons très bien que cela ne nous mènera nulle part alors…

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Bella." Prévient-il.

C'est à partir d'ici que ma vie a encore pris un tour inattendu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Punaise quel accueil ! **

**Je suis surprise d'avoir été autant suivie pour un premier chapitre, c'est génial ! Est-ce que ça va durer ? Telle est la question !**

**Je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, donc ça a pris un peu de temps. Mais ma vie privée est un petit peu chamboulée en ce moment… On se retrouve bientôt, c'est promis !**

Chapitre numéro DEUX Point de vue D'Edward

Une semaine.

Voilà une semaine que je tente chaque jour d'apercevoir Bella. Rien n'y fait. Elle m'évite comme si j'avais attrapé la peste ou la grippe espagnole…

Ce qui est frustrant c'est que tous les matins, elle passe devant la boulangerie et ralentit devant la vitrine. Je suis sûr que c'est dans l'espoir de me voir… Mais j'ai peur de me lancer des fleurs.

Je sais que je lui plais parce que lorsque mon regard croise le sien quand elle passe, elle ne peut retenir un sourire. Je ne sais pas si elle joue au jeu idiot du chat et de la souris avec moi mais ça y ressemble fortement.

Nous commençons une semaine particulière à la boutique et du coup j'aurai moins de temps à lui consacrer… Alors, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne m'oublie j'ai donc eu l'idée de marquer le coup un peu plus chaque jour…

Mais c'est une surprise.

Je suis debout depuis plusieurs heures et j'ai avancé plus vite que prévu dans les commandes prévues dans la journée. Comme chaque matin, j'ai mis une calabraise de côté, avec l'espoir que Bella vienne la chercher mais ce n'est jamais le cas et je finis toujours par la manger. A force, je vais détester cette viennoiserie…

"Hello Edward!" Me lance joyeusement Chelsea, mon employée.

Chelsea est la première employée que j'ai embauché à l'ouverture de "La boite à pain", ma première boulangerie. Depuis j'en ai ouvert trois autres et elle me suit dans chaque nouvelle aventure. Elle m'a avoué il y a quelques mois avoir des sentiments pour moi, et ces sentiments n'étant pas réciproques, depuis nous tentions tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux de notre amitié.

"Salut, bien dormi?" Je lui demande tout en pétrissant ma pâte à pain.

Elle me lance un sourire énigmatique auquel je jette un oeil interrogateur.

"Pas vraiment… Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!"

"Aurais-tu quelque chose à me raconter ?" Lui lancé-je gentiment.

Elle sourit timidement et ses joues s'empourprent, signe qu'elle a passée une nuit plus que plaisante avec un homme. J'étouffe un rire et lui indique que j'ai compris de quoi il s'en retourne et que finalement il valait mieux qu'elle garde les détails pour elle.

A l'heure de l'ouverture, j'ouvre le rideau avec le coeur lourd, certain de ne pas la croiser aujourd'hui. Le temps s'est couvert pendant que j'étais dans l'arrière cuisine . Je soupire et salue plusieurs de mes employés.

Alors que je m'apprête à retourner derrière mes fourneaux afin de compléter certains rayons, sa voix me frappe de plein fouet.

"Bonjour, Edward."

Je m'arrête net et retient ma respiration. Ça alors… Si je m'attendais à ça.

"Tanya, c"est bien ça?" Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle.

Je l'ai croisé la première fois, lorsque j'errais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de Bella qui semblait, comme toujours, m'éviter. Dire que Tanya n'est pas une belle femme serait mentir mais le chantage honteux qu'elle fait à Bella me retourne l'estomac et je ne peux retenir l'élan de rancune que j'éprouve envers elle.

"C'est ça… J'étais sûr de te trouver ici… je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne rencontrer le fameux Edward !" Elle me lance cette phrase avec un petit air arrogant qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

Je m'adosse au comptoir et tends l'oreille. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller mais je me dis que vu le chantage qu'elle est capable de faire à Bella, Je peux m'attendre au pire.

"Si je suis là c'est parce qu'il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose… D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, toi et Bella êtes ensemble mais… Si c'est bien le cas…. Elle te trompe. Son petit ami Jacob est revenu travailler parmi nous et je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment au courant de votre histoire… " Me débite-t-elle.

Je tente tant bien que mal de rester impassible devant sa révélation, je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance mais une part de moi ressent un énorme sentiment de trahison.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne revient pas?

Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ?

"Je pense que toute cette histoire ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant, si tu permets j'ai du travail et pas du tout envie d'en discuter avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Sur ce, bonne journée". Conclus-je sèchement.

Je m'éclipse dans l'arrière cuisine. Il est grand temps que j'aie une petite explication avec Bella, le jeu du chat et de la souris doit s'arrêter maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**Je reçois toujours autant de reviews et je dois dire que ça motive ! J'ai conclue le chapitre suivant plus rapidement que ce que je pensais, du coup je vous poste celui la. Le suivant ne viendra pas aussi rapidement. **

**Merci à Debby pour sa correction pendant que Liz est en train de se doré la pillule à la plage ! (Chanceuse!). J'ai laissé les petits commentaires que Deb' a laissé un peu partout. Je n'accepte aucunes menaces... ^^ **

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Point de vue de Tanya** (N/Debby : vraiment ? tu veux ma mort ?) N/A : LOL ! Je l'attendais celle la ! N/Debby :J'vais devoir me venger sur Memett ! N/A :Meuh non, t'oserais pas voyons! N/Debby : que tu crois… si tu le vois passer avec la jambe dans le platre… tu saura pourquoi … N/A : MDR ! J'attends de voir ça!)

Je connais Isabella Swan depuis que nous sommes gamines, nous devions avoir tout juste cinq ans. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à l'école lors de la rentrée des classes. Je l'ai détesté immédiatement et de manière irrévocable. C'était vicérale. (N/Debby : comme mi et le chiot… ;-))

J'étais la plus belle petite fille de l'école, j'avais déjà réussi à me mettre l'institutrice dans la poche, passant directement de petite nouvelle fraîchement débarqué à favorite de l'enseignante.

Et Bella était arrivée.

Son père était le shériff de la petite ville d'à côté et elle venait d'arriver dans mon école, tout simplement parce que leurs petit trou perdu était trop insignifiant pour avoir une école bien à eux.

Elle avait des vêtements tout simples qui la mettait en valeur, qui ne m'auraient pas du tout convenus mais qui à elle, lui seyaient à merveille.

Et puis, Jacob Black était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'elle. Et je l'avais aussitôt detestée.

J'étais amoureuse de lui, il m'avait toujours prété une attention particulière, Et du jour au lendemain c'était comme ci je n'existai plus. Ils passaient leurs journées d'école à jouer ensembles. J'avais alors tout tenté à l'époque : Changer de style vestimentaire afin de me rapprocher de celui de Bella, emmener des bonbons avec moi afin de les partager avec lui et même me faire couper les cheveux.

Sans succès.

Plus les années étaient passées, plus ils étaient devenus inséparables et plus j'étais devenue invisible. J'avais donc littéralement changer. Faire un enfer de la vie de la parfaite Isabella Swan était devenue ma priorité numéro une.

Chaque année j'essayai de ne pas être dans sa classe mais tous les ans, j'y avais le droit. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi.

Son idylle avec Jacob se renforçait, ils se pavanaient l'un avec l'autre à longueur de temps. Leurs comportement était agaçant. Personne n'arrivait à savoir réellement si ils étaient ensembles ou seulement amis, mais ils étaient tellement tactiles l'uns avec l'autre qu'à mes yeux aucuns doutes n'étaient possible :

Isabella m'avait prit Jack pour de bon.

Ma rage n'avait sans doute rien de rationnelle mais il me fallait absolument ce qu'Isabella avait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver, ni ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'aussi important à ses yeux.

J'avais même eu une période ou j'avais espérer pouvoir devenir amie avec elle, mais nous avions si peu d'atomes crochus que ce fut un échec lamentable.

J'avais fait des études, elle avait fait quasiment les mêmes… Elle avait décroché un emploi à l'hôpital, j'avais été muté dans le même. A croire qu'elle s'acharnait sur moi, que j'étais un modèle !

Alors quand j'avais fais la rencontre de Mike, quelques jours après qu'elle l'ait rembarrée pour la première fois, ce fût comme une révélation.

Isabella ne serait jamais mon amie, je ne m'abaisserait jamais à son niveau et surtout… Jacob Black était à moi. Même si de nombreuses années étaient passées depuis notre première rencontre, j'étais toujours persuadée au fond de moi que nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais patiemment attendu le moment où "mademoiselle parfaite" commettrait un faux pas, où je pourrais enfin me venger d'elle et de toutes ces années passées à l'endurer…

Et c'est enfin arrivé.

C'était un jour comme les autres et j'avais vu comme tous les matins, Jacob garer sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et se rendre directement au service maternité. Il m'avait salué d'un sourire hypnotique et je m'étais sentie défaillir.

J'avais comme toujours vadrouillée de service en service, évitant soigneusement les appels de mes patients. Je m'apprêtais à prendre ma seconde pause de la matinée lorsque Mike était venu me chercher, un sourire triomphant accroché au visage.

"Viens ! Il faut que tu vois ça!" M'avait-il dit tout en m'entrainant avec lui vers un ascenseur.

"Bon vas-y raconte, qu'est ce que tu as encore manigancé?" Lui demandais-je.

"Swan, elle a un type à monter… Pas de brancardier dispo… Doooonc…. "

"Oh oui avec sa malchance légendaire !" j'éclatais de rire.

C'était un fait connu et reconnu que Bella était une poissarde! Une porte coulissante bloquée? C'était pour elle! Un brancard impossible à manipuler? Ne cherchez pas, il lui est destiné…

Nous avions rapidement grimpés les escaliers afin d'attendre l'étage où elle devait arrivée et nous nous étions confortablement installé dans des fauteuils disposés juste devant l'ascenseur, ignorant simplement nos bippeurs.

Nous attendions le spectacle mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, nous avions finalement compris qu'il y'avait un problème. L'ascenseur s'était littéralement bloqué. A ce moment la, un fou rire sensationnel me prit.

Oh pauvre petite Bella…

Au bout d'un long moment que l'ascenseur se remit en route. Mike et moi nous étions alors précipités comme des fous vers les portes afin de voir la tête qu'elle allait faire.

Et qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise… Bella était installée à califourchon sur le brancard, baisant littéralement avec un patient.

Ma vengeance était toute trouvée. Je la tenais et elle allait payée pour toutes ses années…

N/Debby : Autant te prévenir…. Memett à interet à s'entrainer à marcher avec des béquilles… Un POV Tanya… et la moitié du chap qui parle du chiot… tu me cherche !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
Je poste rapidement avant de filer, je n'accepte pas les tomates ou ce genre de choses...**

**J'ai un petit OS humoristique en cours avec Lexi donc je vais mettre un peu de temps pour la suite mais je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance alors je préfère prendre plus large.  
Merci à toutes pour les reviews, je suis une adepte convaincue :)  
Je vous embrasses ! **

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je vais les tuer. Leurs arracher la tête ! Tanya et Mike sont des suppôts de Satan ce n'est pas possible autrement!

Voilà des semaines qu'ils s'acharnent à faire de ma vie un enfer. DES SEMAINES ! Alors jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à tenir le coup, à ne pas leurs exploser littéralement la tronche mais là, trop, c'est trop!

Ce matin, je me suis dépêchée pour arriver en avance, loupant l'ouverture de la boulangerie d'Edward. Tout ça pourquoi? Un changement de planning sans queue ni tête où mes journées commencent à 7h pour finir à 21h avec 20 minutes de pause déjeuner ! Mes supérieurs n'ont pas cillés pour le moment mais il y aura bien un moment ou je vais littéralement jeter l'éponge.

Si je me tape des journées aussi longues et éreintantes c'est tout simplement parce que mademoiselle Tanya me refile ses premiers patients de la journée afin de visiblement faire une grasse matinée non méritée ! J'ai bien tenté de ne pas me laisser faire mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à récolter est une super remarque sur une photo prise avec un téléphone lors de ma petite partie de jambe en l'air… Photo qui, si je ne fais pas attention se retrouverait bizarrement sur le bureau de mon directeur.

Alors je me tais. Je me tais et je rumine. Mais j'en ai assez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi ainsi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est loin d'être éthique mais tout de même… Ils me rendent folle.

J'erre comme une âme en peine à la recherche du patient que l'ont m'a envoyé examiner lorsque je l'entends :

''Je suis allez le voir ce matin… Il était ravit de me voir ! Tu aurais du voir la tête qu'il faisait. Il ne me l'a pas dis mots pour mots mais je sais qu'il est dingue de moi…."

"En tout cas il cache bien son jeu cet Edward…. Il raffole des petites infirmières?"

"Il faut croire'' Rit Tanya.

Cette garce a vu Edward ? Il est attiré par elle ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… Entre elle et moi c'est le jour et la nuit et…. Enfin… Je pensais que je lui plaisais autant qu'il me plaisait à moi !

Mon coeur se serre. Alors, je n'ai été qu'un simple coup rapide pour lui ? Je ne sais que penser. Comme toujours depuis des semaines ma journée va être longue… Mais contrairement à d'habitude, une petite visite dans une boulangerie sur le chemin du retour s'impose.

Tout au long de la journée une seule idée m'obsède : Est ce qu'Edward s'est joué de moi ? Est ce que contrairement à ce que j'imaginais ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était qu'un… Qu'un coup à la va vite?

Je refuse d'y croire. Je sais de quoi Tanya est capable.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Ma journée a été éreintante. Tanya m'a mit des bâtons dans les roues tout l'après-midi, je n'ai fais que courir après mes dossiers et mes patients. Bien sûr Mike et elle ont terminé leurs journées il y a plusieurs heures déjà.

Je sens que mon moral est au plus bas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré face aux révélations de Tanya, j'ai beau essayé de me raisonner de me dire qu'il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que ce soit vrai…

Je n'y arrive pas.

J'emballe les dernière affaires qui traînent dans mon casier, regarde une dernière fois l'heure sur mon téléphone et me dépêche de sortir d'ici. Je sais que Jake m'attends et je suis certaine que le voir va me faire du bien. _(N/Debby:Tu m'en veux ? LE voir ne peut faire de bien a PERSONNE ! Memett… pose les béquilles… et va chercher un fauteuil roulant...)_

Nous sommes amis depuis tellement d'années que je ne sais pas à quoi ma vie ressemblerait sans lui. Il est un pilier important de ma vie. Il a toujours su être là dans les moments les plus difficiles pour moi, sa présence me rassure. Pourtant, jamais rien ne nous a rapproché au point d'avoir des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que des rumeurs farfelues court sur nous. Au moins une fois par an, nous sommes censé être sur le point de nous marier ou d'avoir un enfant.

Au début, tout cela nous rendait dingue. Nous ne comprenions pas comment les gens pouvaient s'intéresser autant à la vie des autres, au point de dire autant de saloperies. Et puis un jour, ça a finit par nous passer au dessus de la tête.

Souvent, je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas sensée ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui, alors, j'avais tenté de le voir de manière différente mais finalement notre relation a tourné de manière tellement étrange que nous avons du mettre un peu de distance entre nous de façon à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

"Bella! Je suis la!" Cri Jacob depuis le fond du parking.

Je ressens toujours un immense soulagement dès qu'il est dans les parages. Tout me parait plus léger lorsqu'il est la. _(N/Debby :Même le fauteuil roulant ne sera pas suffisant… le lit d'hôpital… minimum...)_

"Enfin! J'ai failli t'attendre!'' Lui lancé-je tout en riant. (Toujours à dire des conneries celle-là !)

Il me soulève toujours du sol pour me dire bonjour, comme une enfant.

"Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'était quoi ce message…"

Son regard se perd derrière moi et un air renfrogné prend place sur son visage. Je me retourne alors pas certaine de comprendre.

"C'est pas possible…"Murmuré-je plus pour moi même…

Je m'éloigne instinctivement de Jacob et m'approche de l'autre personne.

"Bella attends, qui est-ce?" Me demande alors Jacob.

Mon coeur accélère. Je sens que mes ennuis ne font que commencer.

Je cherche mes mots, me tourne vers l'un puis vers l'autre.

"Edward. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Lancé-je acerbe malgré moi.

L'heure des explications a sonné.

_(N/Debby: Autant te prévenir… je décline toute responsabilité quand à ce qui arrivera à Memett prochainement !)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Allez Debby, respire. C'est l'idée de Lexi ! (t'es pas obligé d'écouter ses bêtises !)**

**Point de vue de…. *Roulement de tambour* Jacob !**

Je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans cet état là. Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle n'a pas touché à son assiette depuis que nous sommes arrivés au restaurant.

Elle est assise sur cette chaise depuis quelques minutes seulement et déjà, je me demande si elle va résister jusqu'à la fin, tellement elle bouge. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui demander plus d'informations, j'ai bien trop peur pour ma virilité (On peut le castrer ? comme dans Germinal avec une tenaille ?). Elle semble sur le point d'attaquer chaque type qui passe à sa portée comme ci nous devions tous être mis dans le même panier.

Je comprends qu'elle soit furax, cependant. Le gars du parking avait un sacré débit de parole et ne l'a pas laissé en placer une et surtout, je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de lui expliquer qu'il se plantait complètement.

Finalement, Bella a eut l'occasion de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

**Flash Back**

_Bella se retourne vers le type qui s'est approché de nous d'un pas plus que décidé et perd instantanément son sourire. Le type lui a l'air plus que décidé à m'arracher la tête. J'ai bien une petit idée du pourquoi, ce n'est certainement pas le premier. _

"_HA! tu as bien caché ton jeu hein!" Hurle-t-il comme un hystérique. _

_Je m'apprête à lui ordonner de ne pas parler comme ça à Bella lorsqu'elle relève sa main vers moi, m'indiquant sans un mot de me taire. _

_Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre surtout face à un abruti pareil mais tout de même. __(Non mais il se calme le chiot… ou je l'enterre avec Memett !)_

"_Tu es en couple depuis des années et tu te permets de me sauter dessus dans un ascenseur sans plus de scrupules!" Hurle-t-il._

_Bella encaisse la remarque sans ciller mais je vois ses joues se colorer d'un coup, les veines de son cou saillirent violemment signe qu'elle s'apprête littéralement péter un câble. _

"_Je te conseille de la fermer maintenant Edward, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais surtout, surtout…_

_" Non c'est à toi de te taire, tu t'es foutue de ma gueule de manière incroyable. T'es une belle…. Je ne vais même pas le dire parce que je considère que tu n'en vaux pas le coup. Tu te moques de tout et tout le monde et en plus, j'étais prêt à me plier en quatre pour toi, pour que tu ne perdes pas ton travail. J'ai honte pour toi, vraiment." Lance-t-il acerbe._

_Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je meurs d'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche. __(j'ai dis à la niche le chiot !)_

"_Tu ne me connais même pas et tu te permets de me considérer comme une pute, alors que tu joues sur deux tableaux?! Retourne avec Tanya, vous êtes fait pour être ensembles!" Lui crit-elle. _

_Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir plus que ça et se précipite dans ma voiture en claquant violemment la portière. Je baragouine quelques chose et fonce dans la voiture. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

"Je suis désolée Jacob, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre je ne suis définitivement pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. Mais là je commence vraiment à en avoir assez que tout le monde se méprenne sur notre relation alors que tu es en couple.

-Je comprends mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive et je ne t'ai jamais vu te mettre dans un tel état avant. Qui était ce type?" Lui demandé-je, inquiet pour elle.

Elle soupire, tortille ses doigts et fini par tout me déballer. Je ris lorsqu'elle me raconte ses mésaventures dans l'ascenseur mais déchante vite lorsqu'elle m'explique qu'à présent Tanya et Mike lui font un chantage honteux.

"Et bien… Donc cet Edward te plaisait au départ…

-Oui! Il me dit que je me suis moquée de lui parce que je suis en couple avec toi alors que lui est en réalité en couple avec Tanya! Pour qui il se prends?!" Débite-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Je me mords les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son air déconfit vaux le détour.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il est avec Tanya? Je veux dire… Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est capable du pire pour te mener la vie dure et ce depuis la première seconde ou elle t'as vu. Je pense qu'elle se fout de toi et que tu es simplement en train de tomber dans le panneau."

Elle semble méditer mes paroles. Je m'apprête à commander mon plat lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Le nom de ma moitié s'affiche sur mon téléphone. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je réponds rapidement et échange quelques paroles avec elle. Finalement, je raccroche rapidement.

"Bella, je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille !" Dis-je précipitament tout en sortant de l'argent de mon porte-feuille pour payer la note.

"Attends, qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est grave?

-Elle a attrapé une sorte d'intoxication alimentaire avec de la sauce… il faut vraiment que j'aille m'occuper d'elle!

-Oh… Pauvre Debra! Embrasse la bien fort pour moi" conclut Bella tout en me disant aurevoir. (Si tu fais ça ! Non seulement je tue Emmett... Je le maudit sur 30 générations mais surtout je te parle plus jamais !)

J'enfile rapidement ma veste et fonce vers ma voiture. De son côté, j'espère que Bella parviendra à tirer son histoire avec Edward au clair….

_(et que ce qui arrivera à Memett dépend de ce que TOI tu fais… ! _

_Tu ne peux PAS. Me faire ça... Sinon Memett ne sera pas le seul a souffrir de ma vengeance... Crois moi...)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!  
Et bien voilà... J'ai eu du mal mais le voilà ce chapitre... Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai vraiment bloqué...  
Le prochain arrivera en principe plus vite... J'ai l'idée donc... **

**A bientôt!**

**Point de vue de Bella**

"_Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites." _

_Marc Lévy_

Ma dispute avec Edward a eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours à présent et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens par rapport à tout cela. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre de tels changements dans ma vie mais depuis qu'il y est apparu, je me sens… Perdue.

Il m'a bouleversé la tête au premier abord, j'ai fait ce que je ne pensais jamais faire dans ma vie : mélanger ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée.

Et je me suis faite avoir.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas y accorder autant d'importance, que je devrais simplement passer à autre chose et faire comme ci tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé comme me l'a conseillé Jacob. Mais je ne trouve pas que les choses soient aussi simples. Ce que j'ai ressenti pour Edward est si intense que je sais au fond de moi que je ne ressentirai plus jamais cela pour qui que ce soit.

J'ai dû prendre quelques jours d'arrêt pour me reposer car mes nuits sont mouvementées. Les cauchemars qui peuplent mon sommeil sont si réalistes que j'ai parfois du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je sais qu'ils résultent du stress que je ressens au travail à cause des deux imbéciles qui se servent de ma faute pour me pourrir la vie.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma reprise et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens. Mes émotions sont contradictoires : je suis malheureuse alors que je n'ai pas eu de relation à proprement parler avec Edward, je me sens blessée par son attitude inattendue, perplexe par rapport à certaines phrases qu'il a pu dire… J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut absolument que je tire cette histoire au clair mais je ne me sens pas prête à lui faire face. A faire face à sa colère sans fondement. Je sais que rester enfermée dans mon appartement était une réaction puérile, mais mon coeur en a pris un coup malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire.

Je me suis préparée à reculons, mentalement, physiquement. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par les deux autres. J'ai décidé que les choses allaient changées. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui se laissait marcher dessus ou influencer par les autres.

Il est temps que ça s'arrête.

Je pousse la porte en face de moi, la sonnette retentit au-dessus de ma tête. J'essaye de garder une certaine contenance mais à l'intérieur de moi, c'est l'apocalypse. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, mes mains sont moites.

"Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous?" Me lance la jeune femme face à moi.

J'inspire un grand coup.

"Je souhaiterai voir Edward, s'il vous plaît."

Elle me lance un regard perplexe mais exécute ma demande en ouvrant la porte qui mène vers l'arrière et en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Je ne suis pas en confiance, je me sens comme en terrain miné et mon angoisse ne fait qu'augmenter lorsque mon regard se pose sur le dos de celui que j'appréhende tellement de voir.

"Edward, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Cette jeune femme a expressément demandé à te voir."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle alors qu'il se retourne pour me regarder. Son visage se ferme et je comprends que les choses ne se passeront pas bien, comme je l'avais craint.

"Bella, que puis-je faire pour toi? Une pièce montée pour un mariage?" Glisse-t-il naturellement.

J'essaye de ne pas reculer sous l'attaque mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle froideur.

"Écoute, je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'en prendre plein les dents, sans raison. Je trouve qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation toi et moi !

- Et moi je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je me suis fait avoir, point.

-Tu tires des conclusions hâtives, qui n'ont pas lieues d'être. Je ne t'ai jamais fait espérer quoi que ce soit, mais en plus, il n'y a rien. Je ne suis pas avec Jacob.

-Tu sautes dans les bras de tous les hommes que tu croises alors?! J'aurais m'en douter de toute façon. Vu ton comportement la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés …"

J'encaisse la remarque avec du mal. Mais je sais qu'au fond mon comportement ce jour là ne peut que faire penser une chose pareille.

"N'oublie pas que ce jour là, nous étions deux. Je t'accorde que mon comportement a été complètement inapproprié. Cependant, je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié. Mais plutôt que de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, tu préfères t'enfoncer dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Je voudrais au moins savoir d'où tu sors toute ça.

-Tanya s'est chargée de me dire la vérité."

Ma poitrine se serre et j'ai une envie folle de me mettre à lui hurler dessus.

"Écoute…

-Non, Bella. De toute façon, tout cela ne me concerne plus. Les choses ont changé depuis.

-Comment ça?

-Je suis passé à autre chose. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance."

Je le fixe, incrédule. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Ni comment je vais bien pouvoir me remettre d'une nouvelle pareille….

"Je… Et bien. D'accord, effectivement tu as raison… Cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Peut-être à un de ces jours, sait-on jamais.

-On se reverra forcément, elle travaille avec toi.

-Oh… Quelle délicatesse… Bref, passons."

Je tente de garder mon calme et de ne pas arracher la porte lorsque je la referme derrière moi.

Moi qui espérait améliorer la situation, éclaircir les choses… A présent, je sais à qui demander des comptes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les filles! **

**Bon, je sais que ce chapitre à mit du temps à arriver... Mais il est là! **

**Merci à Liz, pour sa correction. **

**Point de vue de Bella**

**« Une vengeance trop prompte n'est plus une vengeance ; c'est une riposte. »**

J'étais arrivée à l'hôpital depuis une heure environ. J'avais pris soin d'enfiler lentement mon uniforme, de m'attacher les cheveux. J'avais presque compter chaque expiration.

J'étais furieuse, j'avais bien l'intention d'avoir deux ou trois explications de la part de Tanya. Mais je savais pertinemment que les choses tourneraient au fiasco. Elle ne m'en dirait pas autant que voulu… Manipulatrice comme elle l'était… Il allait falloir que je me débrouille autrement. Mais une chose est sûre : elle allait me le payer.

J'avais commencé ma ronde avec un calme effrayant. Concentrée sur ma tâche, j'appliquais les consignes, effectuais quelques diagnostiques précoces et passait rapidement au suivant. J'avais croisé Tanya à deux reprises et j'avais pris soin de ne pas répondre à ses petites attaques sans intérêt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à coincer Mike dans un coin et les choses commenceraient à se calmer. Je savais qu'il n'était qu'un petit chien, un simple pion sur un échiquier.

Il est onze heures lorsque je vois Mike s'enfoncer seul dans l'ascenseur du troisième. Je prends le temps de regarder l'étage sur lequel il a appuyé et je gravis les escaliers comme une folle. Arrivée en haut, j'attends quelques secondes supplémentaires et lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, alors je le repousse à l'intérieur et j'appuie sur tous les boutons pour que les portes se referment et que l'ascenseur marque un temps d'arrêt.

"Bella! Tiens! Une petite fringale sexuelle?!"

Je serre la mâchoire m'approchant plus près de lui encore.

" Écoute-moi bien espèce de crétin… C'est terminé ton petit jeu, tu m'entends? Tu vas me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant, surtout si tu ne veux pas que tout l'hôpital apprenne que tu as malencontreusement choppé une clamydia et que tu l'as négligemment transmis à plusieurs nanas ici… Est ce tu m'as bien compris?! Si tu continues à me faire chier, je ferai de ta vie un enfer… Ce sera tellement insupportable que tu vas donner ta démission au chef avant la fin de la semaine. C'est clair?"

Je sens la rage bouillir en moi, j'ai une envie irrépressible de lui balancer mon poing au travers du visage mais je réussis tant bien que mal à me retenir. Son visage qui auparavant affichait un air méprisant, est à présent paralysé par la stupeur et je l'espère un peu : par la peur.

Je m'approche à nouveau de lui l'air menaçant (autant que je le peux, à vrai dire) et lui repose à nouveau la question :

"Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire avec toi?"

Il hoche la tête. J'en profite pour réactiver l'ascenseur et retiens un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce que je m'en échappe.

La tension crispe encore mes muscles lorsque je reprends ma ronde, passant de patient en patient. J'essaye de me concentrer mais je suis encore furieuse. Je sais que m'occuper de Tanya ne sera pas simple et que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas aussi facilement que je l'espère. J'évite de penser à Edward, bien trop triste pour perdre du temps avec ça, au risque de me mettre à pleurer.

C'est vers la fin de la journée que je tombe enfin sur elle. Elle est attablée seule dans la salle de repos, un magazine people sur les genoux, une lime à ongles dans la main.

Je m'arrête quelques instants, me préparant à ce qui m'attend.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Bella?" Crache-t-elle.

Je tente de me montrer forte, la colère reprenant le dessus.

"Alors comme ça, j'ai une relation suivie avec Jacob? Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps?

-Oh, tu viens donc pour ça? Et bien, ne sois pas hypocrite, Bella. Tout le monde sait que tu fricotes avec n'importe qui, en plus de Jacob!"

Je retiens un cri de fureur et me précipite sur elle, la saisissant par la blouse et la levant de sa chaise. Je sais que je ne devrais pas et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je me contienne mais je ne peux pas.

"Je vais te faire regretter ça, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ta jalousie maladive.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle va faire la sainte nitouche hein? Pauvre petite victime que tu es!"

Je relâche son haut et m'éloigne un peu d'elle.

"La sainte nitouche? Vraiment?"

Elle jubile alors que, moi, je bouillonne littéralement de rage. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me redresse et mon poing s'abat sur son nez. Elle se recule et se tient le nez. La douleur dans mes phalanges est fulgurante mais le soulagement que je ressens à cet instant est incroyable.

"MAINTENANT TU TE TIENT LOIN DE MOI ET TU NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI ESPECE DE MALADE!"

Je profite de l'attroupement qui est en train de se former dans la salle pour m'éclipser, soulagée d'avoir fini mon service et de pouvoir m'enfuir de l'hôpital.


End file.
